


Enough

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah realizes that being with Sean means he will miss certain experiences in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Father's Day 2009.

As he watches Sean play with Ally, Lizzie and Bella a short ways down the beach, Elijah suffers an uncharacteristic pang of jealousy that he'll never have what Sean has. He'll never know the joy of watching a child he helped to create grow to adulthood. Because he's chosen to be with Sean, he's never going to be a father, never going to have children of his own. He won't ever hear a child call him Daddy, or know that a part of him will live on after he's gone.

"Uncle Lijah!" Bella cries, running to him. "Come play with us!" she implores, slipping her tiny hand into his. He lets her pull him toward Sean, Ally and Lizzie, and when they reach them, Bella and her sisters shower him with hugs and kisses.

Elijah's known Ally for most of her life, Lizzie and Bella for all of theirs, and despite the fact that he's the reason their mother and father aren't together anymore, he knows that Sean's daughters adore him. Their acceptance means so much to him because he loves them as if they were his own, and because of that love, Elijah can let _as if_ be enough.


End file.
